The invention relates to an adjustment device, and in particular to a device employed in a display for adjusting backlight brightness.
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are applied in a variety of electronic devices, such as mobile phones, digital cameras, personal digital assistants, and other devices in environments providing varying degrees of brightness. In order to provide adequate display brightness, backlight sources are provided.
Conventionally, backlight brightness of a LCD panel is adjusted by detecting ambient brightness with an external detector, thereby balancing the ambient luminosity and the backlight brightness. When the ambient brightness is high, low backlight brightness is provided to the LCD panel. When the ambient brightness is low, high backlight brightness is provided to the LCD panel. However, when the ambient brightness is high and gray values of an image on the LCD panel low, providing low backlight brightness to the LCD panel generates a dark image on the LCD panel, affecting display. Moreover, when two images with different light degrees are switched, users cannot easily respond to the change.